7 Years of Love
by crazy-kuroneko
Summary: Fandom : Super Junior. Pairing: KyuhyunxOC. Cho Kyuhyun, 17-year-old who dreams to be a great singer, he joins a lot of competitions to make his dream comes true. But he has to leave his 7-year-of-love. After then she said she would get married soon.


** 7 Years of Love** (one shot)  
**Genre :** fluffy angst romance  
**Pairings :** Cho Kyu Hyun/ Shim Chae Rin  
**Rating :** PG  
**Summary :** Cho Kyuhyun, 17-year-old who dreams to be a great singer, he joins a lot of competitions to make his dream comes true. But to make his dreams come true, he has to leave his 7-year-of-love. After the following year, she said she would get married soon. Can he get his love back?

* * *

On that afternoon, the cloud looked so cloudy. The sun light couldn't reach the ground, couldn't light my heart actually. I just thought about one thing; her. I tried to forget what will be happened today which can erase all of my dream spending my remain life with her. I'm so pathethic.

"_I'm getting married" is what you said to me. After that for a long time I was speechless. Then I cried they were your last words to me. For the only words I wanted to hear was that you loved me_

And why did they have to play this song now?

"I love your voice in this song-"

Suddenly, Sungmin-hyung came and sat beside me. Maybe he's just too curious why I sit lonely and stare on my watch all the time.

"Thank you." , what a short reply from me.

"I know you never thought your life would be like this song, right? That's why you hate this song so much now."

"Pathethic is the right word for me."

Then I knew he lean her body to me a bit even though I kept staring straight in front of me. I just couldn't face anyone.

"You are not my Kyuhyunnie~ My Kyuhyun won't be in sorrow like this. He's strong and always smile with me."

"My life is not that easy, hyung."

"I know that but do you really want your love will be ended like this song? Just sit hear, watching your watch but in the other side of world, she will marry another guy?!" , now he's talking emotionally. "I tell you this because I care of you-" then he took a deep breath. "Listen to me, I know how much you love her. I know there's only her who can make you forget your PSP now. And I know how lost you will if you really let her marry another guy. Get her~"

"I can not do that, hyung~ First, I have left her about 4 years and I've never contacted her after that except a week a go because she wanted to tell me about her marriage. Second, we will take off and leave Korea for Super Show soon. Third, how about ELFs? Will they accept her?"

He sighed. "Well, you have left her for so long but she called you, it means she still needs you. Second, we _will_ take off to Beijing soon but you _don't have_ to take off soon. I'll tell Leeteuk-hyung and I know he will understand. And the last, look at Hee Chul-hyung, he's happy now with Hye Kyung-noona. Also Kibum is happy with Eun Soo. Even though they are still hiding the fact that they have girlfriends from ELFs but i'm sure they won't mind about it."

"B-but..."

"Cho Kyuhyun, this is your last chance. Get her."

_I don't know what should I do now. Do I really have to go and stop her wedding? But how if she hates me? Yes, it's my last chance but..._

"Hwaiting, Kyu!" I laughed suddenly after saw Hyung's face. He said that with rising up his arms like cheerleaders do. Then I took a deep breath and took a decision "Thank you, Hyung~" , I said while standing up.

"Don't forget this." He handed me his car key. "How will you get there rapidly without a car?"

"Thanks, Hyung!"

There were still a lot of ELFs out there, I had to hide my face to pass them. I ran with all my energy, got the car then ride it rapidly. Could I make it?

7 years a go, 신 정 중학교

"Students, this is your new friend, Shim Chae Rin" she stood there nervously.

"Annyeonghaseyo~ My name is Shim Chae Rin. I'm new here. Nice to meet you." It was like love at first sight. She was too cute to resist. I knew, it was a puppy love.

Day by day, we became close friends. She's so nice and one thing I love was her smile. It was pure and priceless. She always praised me because of my maths scores. Sometimes I saw her crying because there are a lot of boys nagging her, it was really painful for me to saw it. Later, I went to those boys to talk with them but then I found that they are falling in love with her too, like me. That was the first time I feel what jealous is.

Many years had passed and she grew as a beautiful girl. In high school, she had so many fanboys but she didn't turned be arrogant because of that. My feeling to her grew bigger and bigger.

"Chae, why don't you date one of those boys? You know they like you, right?"

"I know it. I just don't know which one I really like." Then she laughed.

"So, what is your ideal type of boy?"

"Mwoo? Maybe someone is clever, smart, good looking and nice. Someone looks like you?" She laughed again. "Really, I can't decide it. But so far, you are the best I've ever met"

I knew it didn't mean she loved me too but somehow I felt as if there had been a butterfly in my stomach. I wanted to say to her that I love her but I didn't have that strength.

"Then, what is your ideal type of girl?"

"Hmm.." I couldn't tell her that time. "I like a short girl. Not too fat not too skinny. She must be friendly and nice. And of course I don't want she's better in maths than me."

"Let me see… Short? I'm short. Not too fat not too skinny? I am. Friendly and nice? Yes. And I'm not good at maths." She talked rapidly. "Wait. Do you like me?"

Damn. She got me.

"Are you blushing?"

"I'm not."

Then she laughed so loudly. Really, I was so in shame that time. The weirdest talks I'd ever had.

Suddenly, that man came between us. Like she hoped for, he was clever, smart, good looking and nice. His name is Yoon Si Yoon. At the first time I saw him, I did not like him. He easily caught your attention. He always told you nice jokes which I had never could do. He's so charismatic. From that moment, I started to trap myself in games, trying to forget you and him. You stopped praising my maths scores because he always got them better than mine. I felt that I was nothing anymore for you.

"Kyu, do want to go with me and Si Yoon to the amusement park on this weekend?"

"I don't want to. I have to finish my current level of Warcraft this weekend." I replied without turn my head to her, kept playing my PSP.

"I see… but don't play games all the time and forget me like that~"

"I don't forget you but can you let me finish this game first, please?"

Then she left me. I was so sorry if I hurt your heart with my words. I loved you and I could not see you with him.

Later, I decided to improve my skill in singing because you said that you loved my voice. When I heard the news about the audition, I was excited. I wanted to show you I could everything better than him. I could be someone better for you than him.

Unexpectedly, I passed the audition! Could you see how great I am?

But, I had to leave you…

"Kyuhyun, I heard you had passed the audition and soon to be debuted. Congratulations!"

"Thank you-" Actually, I didn't want to say those words but… "I have to leave and stay in dorm."

"Really? Until?" She expected I would come back.

"I don't know. Maybe forever…"

"But you will come visit me here, right? I can still call you, right?"

"I don't know. Sorry."

"You don't have to say that. I will miss you so much. Be a great singer, okay?"

"I promise."

Since then, I had never met you nor called you. Sometimes I tried to visit you but what did I found? I found him opening the car door for you who looked so happy. It hurt me.

I knew I was nothing for you even you looked better without me. Maybe it would be better if I had never had this love for you. I would never get hurt and you could be with him without me distracting you two.

I was crying. What a crybaby I am. I was shy of myself. Could I end my 7-year-love like this?

And a week a go...

"Annyeong, Am I talking to Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Yes, I'm Kyuhyun. Who is this?"

"I'm Shim Chae Rin. Do you still remember me?"

"Ah~ of course!" Suddenly I felt a happiness that I had never felt for this 4 years.

"That's good~ Umm... I want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I'm getting to married with Yoon Si Yoon. You remember him right? He's our friend when we were in high school."

"I-i remember."

"The wedding will be held this Sunday, I hope you will come."

I even could not move my mouth.

"I'm sorry. I'm in hurry. Promise me you will come, okay? Bye."

Right after that, I messed up my room like Heechul-hyung always do if he's in bad mood. For me, it's the first time. Everyone got panic even Sungmin-hyung worried about me.

But now, I had decided I will try to the end. I would get her with me!

"TIIIIIIIIIIIIN TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

Shit! I hated traffic jam in the moment like this! What should I do? Run? How about netizens? Whatever!

Then I decided to go out from the car and ran to the church. I knew some netizens notice me as Super Junior's Kyuhyun but I could only focus on the church. _God, please make it~_

"STOOOOOOOOOP!" it was the only word could out from my mouth after i pened the church's door.

"Kyuhyun?"

Everbody was staring at me, the guy who suddenly came to ruin the wedding. With my weakness, I dragged my body to the altar where she was standing beautifully like 7 years a go at our first meet. Would she accept me if I asked her to marry me? Would she slap me?

With my lungs forcing me to get fresh air, finally I said "I know I have left you for 4 years. I know I have been so egoist so I left you. I know I don't have anything for you but... would you pass your remaining life with me?" I gave you my hand with a little hope you will get it then go with me.

5 years later.

"Xie Xie~" The sounds of hands clapping filled the stadium. We did a final bow before left the stage. Five years had passed and there are a lot of things had changed but ELFs kept supporting us like always.

If five years a go, after the concert had finished, only the towels and drinks welcomed us on the backstage. But now...

"APPAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Our kids and wifes welcomed us. They always shouted like that at the time we arrived on the backstage.

"APPAAAAAAAAA!" and here is my little boy who suddenly jumped on my arms. "Appa looks so great on the stage! I love it! But... next concert I want to watch you from rock pitt!"

"What did your umma said?"

"She said no~ " he's pouting now.

"So I say no." He seemed going to cry. "But, you can watch me from VVIP seats..."

"But I want to watch you closely~"

"I'll come to VVIP seats and umma will be with you there. How is it?"

"Okay! Appa will tell it to Leeteuk-ahjussi, right?" I nodded.

"Yey! Look I will see my appa's concert from VVIP seat!" shouted him, showing what he got to the other Super Junior's Juniors.

Then she came with a towel on her hands. "Tired, appa?"

I coudn't resist to not blushing on that time.

"By the way, I can't imagine if that day I didn't go to the church and stop your wedding..."

"I would be Si Yoon's wife."

"And I would have nigtmare for my entire life..."

"But now, I'm yours. And there's no need to worry again."

In sudden, we were staring on each other for such a long time. Our face were getting closer, willing a slight cute kiss.

"APPA! COME PLAY WITH US~"

But kids always ruined our time...


End file.
